Left Behind
by zemmybemmy
Summary: jojo meats a girl !
1. Chapter 1

1 Left Behind

" But you would be a great major"Jojo father said ( the major of whovill)

"But I don't want to be major" Jojo said

"Oh well " Ned said ( Jojo father )

"Ya" Jojo said with a stern voice

" make sure you have the potion for tomorrow's trip"Ned said

Jojo and he's family were going to The Jungle Of Neil to vist Horton and Jojo had made a potion to make someone big .Jojo went up to he's room took the potion off he's desk and tossed it over the staircase ,lucky Ned caught it just before it hit the floor .

Jojo fell into a deep sleep he knew they had to get up at 7:00 AM on the dot !!

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Around 2:00 AM he's little sister came in and took he's Alarm clock and tossed it out of he's window ! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning jojo woke up it was light outside ! " why is it LIGHT outside it should not be light outside"he said . He look out he's window there was he alarm clock laying there broken on the ground "what im going to do tomorrow is school , im suppose to be on Vacation now I have to deal with Vince , Vince was the school bully he is the worst he shove kids around Expesly Jojo he beats him up everyday before and after school !No one ever help him they just laughed at him laying on the ground in pain . He thinks Im on Vaction when he finds out im not on the Vacation what will he do to me !

()()()()() ()()()()()()() ()()() ()()


	2. Chapter 2

1"Who know the answer to these problems ! "The teacher said

"Jojo do you know " he said

" No Sir " jojo said

" Ok stay after class"

" Uhhhhhhhhhhh" he said softly

" Sorry dude " Jezebel said

" No talking " the teacher said " stay after class"

" but I " jezebel said

"NO TALKING " said inrruppting her .

"Ok" she said softly

ring!ring!ring!

"Lunch time kids " Mr. Butter said

Jojo and jezebel tried to sneak out next to the door and

" Wait you two " said

jojo and jezebel were caught there was no way out , they were stuck " have you had that feeling when your trapped and there's no way out " jojo said " ya Right now " she said " SIT DOWN " Mr. Butter said they sat down very fast sitting there were stuck no way to turn no way to go was the most scariest teacher ever! Ring!Ring!Ring! Lunch was over thy had him again after Lunch ! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH they just waited ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the bell rang !

"Were do you live " jojo said " 349 whovill lane " she said " wow I live 350 " jojo said

" want to come over " jojo said "sure " jezebel said with a peached voice ." well here it is " jojo said " wow" big house " jezebel said with amazement. " Well it has to fit 99 people " jojo said " ha-ha " jezebel said softly

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" My room is these way " jojo said

" ok " jezebel said

" cool room " she said

' ya thanks " he said

" WHAT IS THAT "!!!!!!!! jezebel said with concern!

" What is what " jojo said

BOOOOOOOM a puff of gas went all over the room knocking out jezebel first .

" Jezebel,jezebel,JEZEBEL !!!!" jojo screamed!!!!!!!! then silence! Jojo was knocked out as soon as he was done talking . He woke up a small light in a black room he had never seen it before . There was Jezebel laying there motionless knocked out ,out cold helpless what should he do !!


	3. Chapter 3

"JEZEBEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he had tried to get out he was tied to a chair helpless there was no hope , no chance oh wait it is little bit loses , a black figure going over to Jezebel " no leave her alone " the black came over to him and something went over he's mouth it was duct tape he watch them take jezebel away wondering where they took her Rippppppp!!!! one arm came off the chair then he untied himself and ran over to the window the truck was driving away and jezebel was the back out cold motionless , helpless she looked so sweet and so innocent. " I have to help her " he started running " there's a bike "he

grabbed it and went so fast noone could see him he caught up to the truck it stop and pulled in to a driveway I heard a yelp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

"JEZEBEL !!!!!!"

" Jojo are you there " she said

" Jezebel " jojo said

"YA" " IM HERE IN THE CLOSET " jezebel said " I Feel Funny "

" jezebel ?" "Jezebel ?" jojo kept saying over and over and over again

He open the closet she was out cold AGAIN!!!he called the hospil they came soon about 9 minutes they took her to the hospil she was in a room out cold ," she looked so cute so peaceful " " wow did I just say that " holding her hand so gently " I think I like her !" jezebel I know you cant hear me but I think I like you" the doctor came in at that moment and said she might not make it she is in a coma she was hit in the head with a piece concrek that why she didn't answer you when you call her ! I am so sorry !"" Oh and she can hear you " ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

2 weeks later

" Jojo " jezebel said so gently and sweetly

" jezebel?!!!" jojo said in swift voice

"Jojo where im I " jezebel said confused

" your in the hospil you've been in a coma for 2 weeks I've stayed with you the whole time

" you like me " jezebel said with proudness

" you heard that" jojo said concerned

" it's Ok I like you to " jezebel said with confadice

" really ???" jojo said

" ya" jezebel said

" Just found out who the two black figures were " jojo said

" what figures " jezebel said

" Oh you weren't well awake" jojo said

" oh" "ok" jezebel said

"Well it was and Vince

"Really "

"ya "

"lets go " jojo said sweetly

"


	4. Chapter 4

1 " Hay Soso "a voice from behind said .

" Oh God" Jojo and jezebel said at the same time

As scared as can be they tried to get away but someone grabbed the back of they're shirts.

What well they do now they're going to die !

"Hay Soso and who do we have here why it is jezebel trying to hit on jojo how cute"Vince said with proudness.

" for info - mation Vince ! We both like each other so back off " jojo said like he had Won something

" oh someone is getting Mean !" Vince said very loudly

" Back off Leave us alone we did nothing to you and remember I got you to drop Jojo !" jezebel said Proudly .

" oh is this so " Vince said

" Oh how terrible this is ! Jezebel just dug her own GRAVE!!!" jojo said in his mind not saying anything out loud . Jezebel look so scared .

" OH well" Vince said

picking up jezebel while saying it swag her around his shoulder . !!!

" Stop put me Down " jezebel said screaming "Please Stop where you taking me " jezebel said

JEZEBELjojo said at the top of his lungs !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasing Vince down the street Jezebel stop making nosie and the a box of pills dropped from her hands! " Oh no Jezebel " jojo said " he must of given her an overdose " to knock her out ''NOOOOOOO" jezebel last words I heard her say at that time .

()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()() () ()()()()()()()()

" jezebel " " jezebel " " jezebel " jojo kept on repeating himself .

Running ,Running , Running I was losing breath I started to breath slower and slower and a figure was behind me ! I stopped . Wide eyed and waiting for what was going to happen next .. ..... then out of no where I was lifted off the ground I was screaming at the top of my lungs " PUT ME DOWN " and then thunk ! I hit the floor it was in a shed like thing there was jezebel in the corner she was a sleep she was breathing so I left her be everyone needs sleep mostly her well come on she was in a coma for 2 weeks and she haven't slept at since then so I say let her sleep . I looked out the window they were making something in the workshop it looked like a brownish greenish liquid . But what was it for what will they use it for ............."ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" a voice behind me it was jezebel I turn to look and I saw her feet move away from the door I went to grab them but it was to late they were out of the door " can I break down the door to save jezebel " he said softly to himself .. One two and three the door came down in a second " yes " he said softly " Hay get him don't let him see"

a voice said at that monument I saw jezebel in a chair tied up she was moving a lot . As so as I saw two giant men were coming to me ! " SLAP " " KICK " " TAKE THAT " I look bake over and jezebel was knockout " Oh my god how many times can a girl get knock out " jojo said out loud .

"Many " a strange voice said


	5. Chapter 5

1Jojo just sat there not saying a word .

" Uh are you chicken to speak up " the voice said

" no just want my friend back " jojo said softly

" well when were done you can have her back " the voice said

" well in her grave '' the voice said with a little chuckle

" that's it " jojo said inn a strong voice

" You've crossed the line " jojo said

"KICK"" THUMP "

jojo was kicking,slaping and all that you can do to beat someone in a war and jojo has won he was down . Jojo ran over to jezebel slapped her softly to wake her up . " wake up " Please " jojo kept on pleading "please please wake up jezebel , " jezebel was not breathing " Jezebel please wake up " jojo was starting to cry for the first time in ever he let it all out , oh his emotions were flying out of him " jojo " jezebel said so gently and so sweetly " JEZEBEL " jojo said so loudly jojo hug jezebel so tightly eventually she returned the hug there they were hugging in the middle of room

" Ok jojo that's enough " jezebel said

' oh sorry '' jojo said

" it's ok I like it " jezebel said

" come lets go " jojo said

" ok to where " she said

" my house " " I would like you to meat my parents" jojo said

Walking down the street jojo realized something that day ONE: if save a girl life more than one time she like you and TWO : she will like you for what and who you are ( if your name is jojo and jezebel ) hehehe .

" jezebel I really like you " jojo said

" I like you " jezebel said

and then it happened they kissed what had be looking the whole time but he just didn't know it until the end !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
